The Trial And The Search
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: It can be a bit hard to keep something entirely secret... but she's not the only one hiding something. (High School and College AU, lightly inspired by The Tenth Circle)
1. Chapter 1

**Cena/Rollins Household…**

"Seth Daniel Rollins, stop pouring water on me to wake me up!" 17 year old Amanda screamed as her 18 year old step brother was howling with laughter after tossing an Aquafina bottle away.

"Aw come on, you gotta get up anyway! Dean and Roman are gonna drive us to school." Seth says, Amanda pulling her blue and grey covers over her head on the snowy Monday morning.

Amanda hated Mondays… the morning portion of them anyway. Glancing at the alarm clock, the neon blue lighting told her that it was just before 6am, which angered her more.

"Didn't Dean's license get suspended again?" Amanda asks once she turned and saw Seth sprawled out on the other half of her queen sized bed… she would've preferred waking up next to Finn but he was mostly likely at the nightclub he helped run or asleep in his apartment.

"He got it back yesterday. Now come on, lazybones, get up." Seth says, Amanda muffling a scream after feeling his right hand swat her left hip before he headed downstairs.

"That boy has too much energy. No one should be that energetic before 6 in the damn morning." Amanda mutters, pulling herself up and putting her long bluish black hair into a messy bun and standing up before towards the shower… she had changed up her look before the start of the school year and her family was a bit startled when she came home with her hair no longer chestnut brown.

With her arms, underarms and legs shaved, cleaned up and halfway ready for the day, Amanda readjusted her messy curls into a ponytail after braiding the front part of her hair. She applied some concealer to her tired looking eyes before applying copper eyeshadow and black eyeliner in a cat eye look, mascara and bronzer to finish the look, lightly buffing her grey nails against her towel for a few seconds.

Seth looked up from where he was standing in the kitchen as Amanda finally walked downstairs, about to throw more water on her but stopped when he saw her off sleeve halter style grey sweater.

"Bit of skin being shown… you trying to impress someone, kiddo?" Seth says, asking the last part in a serious tone.

Before Amanda could answer, her phone chimed and she looked at it, seeing a text from her 22 year old boyfriend.

' _Did he pour water on you to wake you up again?'_

' _Yep.'_ Amanda replies.

"Maria texting you for last week's history notes or is Wildcat sending you dirty jokes again?" Seth asks.

"That was one time and he was drunk, quit bringing it up!" Amanda growled, Seth nodding in a way that signaled that he was backing off as both glanced out at the snowy Manhattan morning.

It was a while before John, Brandon and the rest of the Cena-Rollins family walked downstairs, Brandon stopping when he noticed the scent of jasmine and black orchids as opposed to the japanese blossom body wash that Amanda used.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a secret boyfriend." Brandon says, lightly tugging on Amanda's hair for a few seconds.

"Brandon, stop messing with your sister!" Holly says, Amanda lowering her head after finishing her breakfast and hiding her slightly red face.

Heading back upstairs, Amanda brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out with the minty flavored mouthwash, spitting it out. Capping the toothpaste and mouthwash, Amanda rinsed the leftover toothpaste off of her toothbrush before applying lip balm and royal blue matte lipstick before closing the little cylinder shaped tube and pursing her lips together.

With the lip balm capped and both in her grey and blue colored backpack, Amanda brushed a stray hair off of her skinny jeans and hissed a bit as the dull ache between her legs flared up a bit… it had been Saturday night when her and Finn were together and it sealed their love for one another.

But her family didn't know about their relationship… it was mostly what would be Seth's reaction that had Amanda putting off telling them.

Amanda headed back downstairs after making sure she had everything, her black cable knit scarf and oversized black fleece jacket on as she and Seth hugged.

"Uh… I'm gonna catch a ride with Maria and Chris, tell Dean and Roman that I'll see them at school." Amanda says after they let go, Seth nodding as Amanda headed out the door.

The sky was lightened to a purple pink colour with a bit of grey splashed in as the small girl made her way to the black Nissan Altima waiting nearby and got into the passenger seat, setting her backpack down before she and Finn kissed.

"We've gotta figure out a way to tell them at some point, I don't feel right that we're hiding it from them, lass." Finn says as Amanda closed the passenger door and buckled up.

"I know, I just don't want them trying to kill you." Amanda says, Finn lightly rubbing his right hand onto her left thigh before starting up the car and driving off into the morning as _Shock Me_ by Kiss played.

Little did Amanda know, she wasn't the only one hiding a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Samuel, Charlie and Draco are KiranTheRay's characters, Katherine is LadyKatherine29's character.**

" _Feeling okay, any pain?" Finn asks as he and Amanda had their arms wrapped around each other, both covered by the bedsheets._

" _Don't worry so much… I'm…" Amanda says, narrowing her eyes slightly when she saw someone watching them outside about 25 feet from the balcony, whispering to Finn and the blue eyed, dark haired man looking… but the shadowy figure took off._

" _He's gone… it's okay, love." Finn whispered, rubbing one hand up and down Amanda's back and the other hand lightly massaging her right hip._

 _But Amanda had a damn strong feeling that it was the Manhattan torturer… the string of attacks that had been going on since June unnerved her as the victim profile fit her before she dyed her hair._

 _But a few changes to herself clearly wasn't a strong message to the psycho who took Manhattan under his control as part of his reign of terror… and it had Amanda worried for her safety as well as Finn's, his safety first though, and the safety of every young woman who wandered the streets at night._

 _That was how she had been throughout her life… others before herself…_

The car stopped outside Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis High, Amanda and Finn kissing after they got out and Amanda letting one of the backpack's straps hang onto her right shoulder as Finn rested his right hand on her lower back.

"It's gonna be okay… you see any sign of him, let me know, okay?" Finn says.

"Be careful, alright?" Amanda asks.

"I will. And check on Becca, she's been hiding these past few days." Finn says, the two kissing again before he got into the car and drove off, Amanda turning and heading up the steps into the school.

Stopping at her locker after pulling the hood of her jacket down, she put the combination in…

Amanda jumped away from it when she saw a shadow nearby… which evoked a laugh from the tall owner of the shadow.

"You're gonna get yourself punched in the face one of these days." Amanda says, putting her History and Science notes in her backpack again and reminding herself to leave a note for Maria.

"Ah, as if you'd hit me, tiny." Samuel says, lightly tugging on one of her curls in what was supposed to be an affectionate manner… but Amanda found it a bit creepy.

She found herself thankful that Charlie and Draco weren't nearby as Samuel observed her with his purple eyes.

"Recent… changes." Samuel says, Amanda removing her scarf and putting it in her backpack and jacket… and Samuel walked behind her, seeing _I gconai Agus Deo_ tattooed between her shoulder blades. "The Demon King has you now… naughty little-" He says, startled by a shove.

"Back off of her!" Katherine says, the 18 year olds glaring at each other before Samuel sized Amanda up once more and left, Katherine turning to Amanda. "Any more sightings of the Manhattan Torturer?" She asks as they headed to Advanced Math.

"No… but I agree with you, I think it is Dario." Amanda says, heading up the flight of stairs with Katherine and both seeing Maria and Wildcat Chris Harris, the two nodding at them and Katherine and Amanda nodding back.

They weren't all crazy and hyped up early in the morning like Seth, which Amanda was thankful for.

There was also no sign of Becky, which had Amanda worried… until she saw a text from the redhead.

' _Got a bit of a surprise, stop by after school and drag Seth and Finn along.'_

' _Okey Doke, Becca.'_ Amanda replied, putting her phone on sleep mode and away as the two walked into Mr. Angle's classroom… and Amanda gripping hold of a baseball launched at her.

"Corey, stop throwing things at Mandy." Kurt said in a warning tone.

"Yes, Mr. Angle." Corey mumbles, the 17 year old's mood turning sulky.

Kurt gently took the baseball from Amanda before she and Katherine sat down, Amanda looking outside as the snowfall increased.

"Something on your mind, Miss Cena?" Kurt asks, Amanda turning to him. "It starts earlier every year… it'll calm down." He says, Amanda nodding.

At the same time in the neighboring Science lab, Samuel, Charlie and Draco were quietly discussing a plan.

"I really don't know if Butterfly will go for it, master." Draco says, Charlie struggling to stay awake… and Samuel slamming his hand onto the desk, Charlie jolting back into awareness as his black eyes snapped open.

"That beautifully broken soul has found shelter in another, do you really think it'll work?" Charlie says.

"I'm not sure… and it's not Mandy or her companion that we're after, not… directly of course." Samuel says.

The two nodded and glanced out the window… all three eyes narrowed when in the middle of the snowstorm, they thought they saw a hooded figure roughly about the same height as Dario before the figure vanished.

"We need stronger coffee." Draco mutters, the others nodding in agreement.

Down at Celio, Finn looked over the record books before hearing footsteps and looking up, seeing Karl walk in.

"Boss ain't here yet?" Karl asks.

"Not yet… but knowing Luke, he could be busy with Amber right now." Finn says, Karl noticing something bothering him.

"Has that creep tried to corner Mandy again?" Karl asks, remembering how frightening it was late last month when Draco charged in like a lunatic and started choking the smaller girl, backing off when Finn bashed a whiskey bottle over his head.

"No, not since that night… and I hope it wasn't him the other night, someone was watching her and me." Finn says, Karl turning worried and Luke did too as he had walked in at the last second.

"If it's the same psycho terrorizing the city, take Mandy and get her and yourself out of the state. No hesitation, alright?" Luke says.

"I really hope it doesn't result in us having to go on the run, police haven't been able to catch this fucker and he's killed as many people as Son Of Sam did during his reign of terror." Finn says.

It was a few hours later that school was let out early because of a power outage and the generators not working, Amanda getting into Finn's car and closing the passenger door.

The two kissed in a loving manner after Amanda buckled up… and watching from a distance was Charlie, taking photos of the two before leaving to meet up with Samuel and Draco.

' _Not all secrets are meant to be kept, little Mandy.'_ Charlie thought with an evil smirk as he saw the car head off to Becky's apartment.

He knew Seth would flip out… he was counting on it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Seth growled in anger as Amanda's phone went straight to voicemail, Brandon walking into the house._

" _She not answering her phone?" Brandon asks._

" _Yeah, something ain't right." Seth says, having been even more vigilant about Amanda's safety ever since Draco went insane._

" _She's probably in the middle of one of the group's movie nights." Brandon says, Seth letting it drop for now._

 _Across town in the penthouse in the Dakota, Finn was being as gentle with Amanda as humanly possible… but when she gripped the black bedsheets into her hands, Finn lightly stroked her hair with his right hand and took her right hand into his left one to comfort her._

 _Taking it slowly, the pain eased off by Amanda and she closed her eyes and tossed her head back, getting lost in the shockwaves of bliss shooting through her as she dug her nails into Finn's upper back when he lightly but repeatedly bit her neck._

 _Both screamed out and stopped, lying in each other's arms as their adrenaline crashed and they fell back down, Amanda's head resting on Finn's torso, right over his heart._

 _Across the street in his own penthouse, the hooded figure watched the two young lovers in anger… there was something about Amanda that had caught his attention but now that had turned to rage after what he had just seen._

 _Turning away after they had seen him, the hooded man disappeared into his room and closed the door before picking up a picture of a woman with reddish brown hair and blue eyes, running his right hand through his dark hair after pulling the hood down._

" _I at least hope that you'll never give yourself to anyone else, Miss Quackenbush… unlike that little bitch. Just when I thought that little Amanda Rose could be trusted to keep her innocence intact, the Demon King walks into her life and takes it." He says, setting the picture down._

 _Dario didn't like anything being taken from him… especially before he had any chance of claiming it as his own…_

"He still isn't answering his phone." Amanda says as the two got off of the old style elevator and Becky let them into the apartment… to their surprise, two newborns were asleep in bassinets.

"How did you…" Finn starts to ask in a quiet voice, trailing off when one of the little ones fussed, Becky picking her up.

"It's okay, Allison." Becky says softly, the second baby crying and Amanda immediately picking her up into her arms. "That little angel is named Liliana, I nicknamed her Lily… I found these two in an alley two days ago, haven't told Seth yet." She says, Liliana babbling as soon as her blue eyes opened and Becky handing Allison to Finn before heading into the kitchen and set up two bottles before grabbing the formula out of the cupboard.

Amanda and Finn could tell that Becky was intent on keeping the newborns… but they were nervous about Seth's reaction as they weren't able to find him.

Once the bottles were prepared and handed to them, the couple were feeding the twins they were starting to think of as their nieces… smiling, Becky headed into the nearby room to answer a text from Seth.

' _Is everything okay?!'_

' _Don't panic with what I'm about to show you.'_ Becky replied before sending a picture of Liliana and Allison to him.

Seth smiled when he saw the picture and replied immediately.

' _Are they holding up okay, sweetheart?'_

' _Yes, just a bit hungry now. Got two friends helping out for a bit.'_ Becky replies.

' _On my way over there.'_ Seth replies before setting his things into his backpack and standing up.

"Everything okay, pal?" Dean asks.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go meet up with Becky." Seth says before leaving, confusing Roman as he headed back towards the table in the restaurant.

"Why's he in such a hurry?" Roman asks after sitting down.

"Wouldn't explain why… but he at least explained more than Mandy did, I can't believe she didn't ride to school with us… but from what Seth said earlier, she caught a ride with Ria and Wildcat." Dean says.

"Either he lied to us or she lied to him. I spoke to Maria earlier, she said that they never met up with Mandy this morning." Roman says, Dean looking up as Maria and Chris walked into the Chinese restaurant.

"We'll just… get going." Maria says, her and Chris turning to leave but Dean stood up and carefully dragged them both to the table.

"Look, whatever the problem is-" Chris starts to say as he pulled a chair out for Maria, who sat down before he sat down next to her. "-it can be resolved, right?" He finishes.

"Our problem is that since mid July, we've barely heard much from our Shield sister and we know that something's off. Who is she seeing?" Roman says.

"When she wants you and everyone else to know, she'll tell you. Okay? Don't treat her like she needs bodyguards 24/7." Chris says, Dean and Roman reluctantly letting them leave.

Seth reached his black 1980 Dodge Charger and unlocked the driver's side before opening the door, about to get into the car… but noticed the snow obscuring the windshield.

"I knew I should've put a towel on it beforehand…" Seth mutters, shoving his keys back into his pocket and brushing the snow off.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the folded picture and note. He moved the windshield wiper, picking the note up and reading it.

' _Nothing stays hidden here, Rollins.'_

"Fucking Draco." Seth mutters, dropping the note after crumpling it up… but he was still curious and unfolded the picture.

His eyes widened in shock when he saw it was of Amanda and Finn kissing… and then they narrowed in rage as he got into the car, slammed the door and started the engine, the photo put away in the glovebox.

"Put your hands on my kid sister, huh Balor?! We'll see about that!" Seth growled as he sped off towards Becky's apartment.

He had an instinctive feeling that they were there… and would wait until the newborns that his girlfriend had taken in were out of earshot to give the secretive couple hell.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A year earlier…**_

" _You should've been a nice little girl and taken it… I wouldn't have hurt you if you hadn't turned me down and acted like a bitch in heat around him!" The tall, masked assailant growled as he continued his attack, Amanda screaming in pain as she felt several of her ribs crack._

 _Fighting back wasn't doing much to him but she still tried and he gripped her left wrist, snapping it… as he pinned her against the icy brick wall again and yanked at her ripped up shirt, he was pulled off her and hurled against the wall before being thrown to the ground, screaming as his own left arm broke and pleading for his life._

" _Stop?! That's what she was screaming, did you stop?!" Finn yelled, Amanda's eyes snapped shut and her trying to block out what was happening as if it were a nightmare._

 _Finn only stopped the beating when the assailant was unconscious before turning to Amanda, who was cradling her broken limb close to her bruised frame and looking at him after he crouched down and picked her up into his arms, taking her away from the area._

 _In the E.R, Amanda was silent as her arm was in a cast and stitches were in the left side of her head as she and Finn hugged… but silence didn't mean calm, tears were soaked into part of his shirt._

" _Shh… it's okay, Mandy. It's okay, I'm not going anywhere." Finn whispered into her right ear, lightly kissing the side of her head._

 _Giving into the sedative, Amanda closed her eyes and Finn carefully put his young friend on her side, covering her with the blanket. Looking up, he saw Becky, Katherine and Seth walk in, Becky letting out a horrified cry when she saw how Amanda looked and Seth lightly hugging her before walking over and tucking some of Amanda's hair behind her left ear, ignoring the blood that got onto his fingers as Katherine helped calm Becky._

" _Did you kill the son of a bitch who did this?!" Seth asks quietly after looking at Finn, noticing his scratched up hands._

" _When we left, he was breathing… don't know if he's still alive." Finn says, reaching over and lightly rubbing Amanda's right shoulder when she let out a muffled cry._

 _She was one of the first people he met after immigrating to America… and he never wanted her to feel any pain._

 **Present time...**

Becky opened the door and let Seth in, Amanda sitting up sleepily and Seth glaring at Finn… but stopped when Becky slapped him on his right shoulder.

"Behave yourself." Becky whispered, Seth going to see the sleeping twins instead.

Liliana's eyes opened and she reached her tiny right hand out, wrapping it around Seth's index finger and he lightly stroked her tiny hand with his thumb.

"Hey, babydoll…" Seth says after taking Liliana into his arms, Becky smiling as she held Allison.

When the twins were settled back into sleep, Seth turned and headed to where Finn and Amanda were.

"We need to talk." Seth says, him and Finn leaving… and Amanda standing up, following after them before Becky could stop her.

The elevator wouldn't be fast enough, Amanda knew that… bolting down flights of stairs until she reached the exit door, she pushed it open and ran out into the cold as Seth slammed his fist into Finn's head, knocking him down.

"Think you can just get some young vulnerable girl into your bed?! You have fun going after them, don't ya?!" Seth yelled, Amanda reaching the two and seeing from how both looked that the fight started quickly.

"Do you want Becca's neighbors calling the cops?! Then calm your ass down!" Amanda growls at Seth, helping Finn up to his feet and checking on him.

"Draco can't keep out of matters that aren't his." Finn says after wiping the thin trail of blood from his mouth and Amanda reaching into Seth's Charger, retrieving the photo and note.

"Yeah, it wasn't his to tell but you two could've opened up about it instead of sneaking around!" Seth yells.

"A little privacy isn't wrong but you could've acted like an adult and not your shoe size, Seth!" Amanda says, trying to keep her own temper controlled.

Infuriated at that, Seth turned to punch Finn… but his fist hit the wrong target.

Thinking quickly, Amanda yanked Finn out of the way… and her body hit the frozen and snow covered pavement with a thud, her head hitting the corner of the stone steps.

"Mandy!" Both screamed, Finn crouching down and pulling her into his arms as one of Becky's neighbors, James Storm, ran outside.

"Put this on her head!" James says, handing a washcloth to Finn before dialing 911 as Seth tried to grab his phone from his car and call the other members of the family but was cut off by Dean's 1979 dark green Chevy Camaro stopping in front of him and Dean and Roman bolting out of the car.

"Seth, what the hell did you do?!" Dean yells, grabbing Seth by his jacket as Roman ran over to help.

"It was an accident, I was aiming for Balor!" Seth says, tears streaming down his face as he glanced back at the eerily still Amanda as the ambulance sirens got louder.

When Amanda regained consciousness, she found herself at the E.R in Mount Sinai St. Luke's before carefully turning her head to her right and gently squeezed Finn's left hand.

"Family's on the way here… you've got a concussion and a few stitches but nothing's broken. Scared the hell out of us when you wouldn't wake up, lass." Finn says as he brushed Amanda's hair back.

' _Us?'_ Amanda mouthed, still disoriented and flinching slightly when she felt Dean tickle her left foot.

"Sorry, kiddo… just take it easy, okay? And don't…" Dean says, stopping Amanda when she tried to pull the stitches out.

In the waiting room, Seth paced back and forth anxiously before seeing Katherine and 20 year old Kenny Omega run to him.

"How bad?" Katherine asks.

"They won't let me in there to see her…" Seth says as Becky ran to him. "I swear, I-" He says.

"I know you had no intention of hitting your sister…" Becky says, taking a breath through gritted teeth. "James is watching the girls… we need to talk." She says, the two teens sitting down.

Katherine and Kenny glanced into the room, seeing Amanda and Kenny grabbing Katherine's hand.

"She'll be okay. This will all blow over between them." Kenny says.

"I hope so." Katherine says quietly as the two kissed. _'Because there's a more threatening matter at hand.'_ She thought.

The stalker was still out there… and Draco, Charlie and Samuel's mind games were causing more stress on top of things.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A month earlier...**_

 _It watched her carefully, observing her as she slept, the bed overshadowing her tiny body as her chest rose up and down with the peaceful sound of breathing._

 _But the shapeshifting creature wasn't anticipating her sixth sense to kick in._

 _Amanda's eyes snapped open, her vision hazy in the darkened room as it watched her wake up… but when it cleared, she could see…_

" _Butterfly? What are you doing here?" Amanda asked with a sleepy yawn, looking at the clock. "2:30 in the morning…" She mumbled._

" _Actually, it's 2:30:05 but time cannot be accurately told because of its quick change. I wanted to apologize for Master Draco's behavior the other night, Missus Amanda." Butterfly Effect said._

 _Amanda nodded, carefully sitting up and looking at the window and the door… they were locked like she had left them when she fell asleep three hours ago, she had no way of knowing how Butterfly got into the room._

" _Lord Samuel insisted that I check on you… I'll be going now, Missus Amanda."_

 _And with that, Butterfly Effect was gone._

 _Amanda rarely saw Butterfly around, much like everyone else… but she didn't question it and carefully stretched out, letting out a sleepy yawn as her eyes slid closed._

 _The knock at her window caused her to wake up again… Amanda got out, walked over and opened her window._

" _What happened?!" Amanda asked, closing the door._

" _Something's happened at the school… one of the staff went missing, I saw a lot of blood on the steps as I was driving back home." Finn answered, Amanda nearly screaming in horror._

 _Quickly getting her coat, she followed him to his car and they headed off to the school… they ducked to the side of the Altima when they saw police and FBI agents._

" _I really don't understand how this is a federal matter, Mr. Benoit." Detective Batista said._

" _This matches a similar pattern to the disappearances in the Massachusetts area." Agent Benoit explained, Amanda knowing which case he meant._

 _She really hoped not to revisit the horror that haunted her childhood._

 _Slowly, Amanda turned to Finn and gave him a serious look._

" _Remember when I said me and my family moved here when I was about five? There was a serial killer who the cops weren't able to catch… one night in the park, I saw him with his fifth victim, small, hazel eyed brunette… next thing I knew, he had slit her throat and just left her there. I… I don't know why I stayed there, I just… I couldn't leave…" Amanda explained, Finn taking her into his arms and hugging her tightly._

 _Neither were aware of Dario watching._

 _The next morning, Amanda was sneaking Finn out of the house and then headed downstairs… but Seth could see how shaken she was._

" _You know about the murder?" Seth asked, Amanda nodding… and Seth pulling her into his arms, the two embracing tightly and Amanda sobbing into his shoulder, Seth lightly stroking her hair. "It's okay, it's not gonna happen again…" He whispered, trying his best to comfort her._

 _At school a few days later, Amanda noticed something strange… 18 year old Emma was crying and Roman was holding her._

" _I swear, he and I were careful, I thought he loved me… I don't know why he would've cheated on me!" Emma sobbed._

 _Amanda felt her heart drop at seeing the senior so distraught… but then Emma saw her and narrowed her eyes._

" _Oh, look who it is… the bitch who introduced Matt to her supposedly innocent friend Bayley!" Emma seethed, Roman keeping her from striking Amanda and Emma being forced to storm off instead._

" _She's just not taking the breakup so well, you know that Matt would never cheat on her after what Lita did to him." Roman said, resting a hand on Amanda's left shoulder._

" _Yeah… I know." Amanda responded quietly._

" _You okay, kiddo? You seem distracted." Roman said, concerned._

" _They say anything… about the teacher who was killed?" Amanda asked._

" _Not much, cops aren't getting much info on it." Roman answered as he and Amanda headed to English._

 _After class, Amanda was headed up to the 3rd floor but was grabbed by Emma and Alexa._

" _Don't think that we'll let you get away with this-" Alexa started to threaten, screaming when Amanda slammed her into the wall and she fell to the ground, Amanda grabbing Emma by her fist as she tried to punch her._

" _Bad idea, bitch." Amanda growled, flinging Emma into the wall… but Alexa jumped up and tackled Amanda to the floor._

 _Amanda grabbed a hardcover book and whacked it upside the blonde and red ombre haired girl's head, Amanda standing up and the fight continuing until school security had to break it up._

 _This was turning into a crazy day, Amanda receiving a one week suspension for the fight while Alexa and Emma each received a two week suspension… on her way home from school, Amanda stopped at the lake, crouched down and stared at her reflection in it._

" _Hey, shouldn't you be in…" Amanda heard, stood up and saw Finn, who immediately cupped her face into his hands. "Love, what happened?" Finn asked._

" _Everything went insane…" Amanda responded before the two embraced…_

 **Present time…**

Dean walked in, seeing Finn and Amanda kissing.

"Take your batteries out, you damn energizer bunnies!" Dean shouted jokingly, the two seeing him.

"She's still not talking all that much… they should be letting her go home soon." Finn said.

"You got interrogated by Holly and John Sr, didn't you?" Dean asked.

"Yes… and they're okay with me and Mandy being together." Finn answered.

"Can't say the same for Seth though… not by a long shot given how insanely protective he is." Dean responded.

"He'll warm up to it… at some point." Amanda said.

"Well, there's your voice… how you feeling, kid?" Dean replied.

"Not as bad as I thought I would…" Amanda responded.

At the same time, Emma was in the drugstore with Alexa… and Alexa picked up a test.

"If you're pregnant… are you gonna tell the father?" Emma asked.

Alexa wasn't sure how to answer that one as she had already lied to Emma once.


End file.
